Mirai Nikki reset
by Derkosson
Summary: Repartons depuis le début du Survival Game, et observons quelle tournure les événements auraient pu prendre...
1. Third

_25 Avril à 19h10. Quelqu'un m'a suivit durant un certain temps. C'est probablement un joueur, je l'ai attiré jusqu'à un bâtiment universitaire abandonné, pour que l'on s'affronte plus ouvertement. Elle semble ne pas avoir d'armes, mais je ne peut pas l'affirmer._

 _25 Avril à 19h13. La fille me tire dessus. Mon manteau pare-balle me protège, elle semble surprise et se met à fuir vers les étages supérieurs. La chasse commence._

Takao Hiyama mit son portable dans sa veste. Il s'agissait de l'unique point faible de sa carapace, et pour sa première confrontation avec quelqu'un qui se défendait, il serait stupide de mourir pour récolter quelques infos sans importance. Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, Third se souvint des règles des Mirai Nikki ainsi que du Survival Game. L'idée de devenir dieu ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais le fait est qu'il y était embarqué, et qu'il y avait donc onze autres personnes qui en avait après lui. Il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un en prenant spécifiquement cette personne pour cible, excepté pour se venger de sa mère qui l'avait forcée à devenir professeur. Takao Hiyama était un tueur qui tirait un plaisir pervers de la mort d'autrui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeu de course poursuite de l'autre joueur l'amena au deuxième étage. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas visible. Elle avait dû comprendre que lui tirer dessus serait inutile. Third glissa sa main vers sa poche intérieur pour consulter son Mirai Nikki. Quand une explosion manqua de le renverser. Son masque vibra tandis que les débris des fenêtres et du carrelage volaient en tous sens. Son équipement le protégeait aisément, mais s'il avait sorti son journal, il serait mort à sa destruction, ainsi les avait averti Deus. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Tandis que son masque filtrait l'air empli de fumée et de poussière qu'il respirait, il sorti son journal pour le lire tant que l'incertitude probable de sa mort empêchait sa cible d'agir à nouveau contre lui.

 _25 Avril à 19h24. La fille se cache derrière le coin gauche devant moi. Elle fuit en me voyant approcher._

Pas un mot sur l'explosion ? Son journal ne l'avertissait donc pas des actions que ses victimes potentiels pourrait entreprendre contre lui. Il était vrai que le cas ne s'était jamais présenté. La plupart du temps, il choisissait ses victimes parce qu'elles étaient seules, semblaient faibles et se trouvaient dans des endroits qu'il connaissait.

Il se remit en marche. Il entendit sa proie jurer avant de fuir. Il la suivit jusqu'à une salle, où elle s'enferma en urgence. Arrivé face à la porte, il enfonçât sa lame dans le bois, comme si ça n'avait jamais été que du beurre. Il parvint à entendre un petit cri de surprise de l'autre côté, suivit du loquet de la porte, de bruits de pas qui s'éloignèrent en courant et du grand fracas d'une fenêtre qui se brise. Il se remit à frapper de son couteau dans la porte, jusqu'à ce que le loquet cède au bout de quelques secondes. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il se précipita aussi vite qu'il put vers le rebord des vitres brisées au fond de la petite salle. Après quelques instants, il parvint à la repérer, cette fois accompagné d'une autre personne, qui semblait lui avoir passé les menottes. Un policier ? Si les flics s'impliquait, cela risquait de devenir vraiment dangereux pour lui. Il avait déjà été interrogé par un inspecteur et n'avait pas put fournir d'alibi valide. Il prit une seconde lame. Il devait en finir le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne laisse la moindre preuve quant à son implication dans l'affrontement. La lame s'envole vers les deux adversaires. La fille est touchée en pleine épaule. À cette distance il a finalement peu de chance de les tuer. Il saute par la fenêtre vers les sacs poubelles qui amortiront sa chute.

Third se relève. Le flic cherche à lui tirer dessus, mais la fille lui rabaisse son arme et lui crie que les balles sont sans effets sur le tueur. Ses capacités ne semblent pas avoir diminuées, la blessure l'a plus énervée qu'autre chose. Ils se mettent à fuir vers un autre bâtiment de la faculté d'art. Étant donné qu'ils courent, Third n'a aucune chance de les rattraper. Il trottine mollement dans la flotte, mais se fait rapidement semer. Il les perd de vue arrivé à un muret. Sa frustration le poussa à frapper la pierre mouillée par la pluie.

Grelottant dans le froid, la pluie pénétrant dans les moindres recoins de sa tenue qui le protégeait pourtant des balles, des grenades et d'à peu près tous ce qu'une personne pouvait penser à utiliser. Son journal l'amenait au bâtiment vers lequel ses deux victimes potentielles s'étaient mises à courir. Ce bâtiment lui rappelait encore sa condition actuelle. Il détestait son métier de prof. Il détestait chacun des morveux dont il avait la charge. Il se fichait bien de savoir s'ils réussissaient leurs contrôles, qu'ils trichent ou qu'ils sèchent ses cours. Sa vie n'était remplie que de frustration. La frustration de ne pas choisir lui-même son avenir, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir courir à cause des blessures infligées par son père, la frustration de ne trouver que moqueries parmi ses camarades de classe, mépris parmi ses professeurs, et indifférence parmi ses collègues, et la frustration de ne tirer plaisir que de meurtres trop irréguliers et rares qui en faisait pourtant un criminel recherché. Finalement ce Survival Game, s'il s'agissait certes d'un autre événement où il n'avait pas son mot à dire quant à sa participation, peut être que la victoire l'amènerait à vivre autre chose que ce monde boueux où le sang et les tripes étaient son seul désir.

Third fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit du futur se réécrivant à l'intérieur de son journal. Avant qu'il puisse sortir son journal, un coup de feu retentit dans le bâtiment lui faisant face. S'il devait deviner, il dirait que le flic venait de se faire descendre, ou du moins que la fille lui ai échappée. Un coup d'œil à son journal lui confirma la première option, étant donné l'absence totale de ce connard dans ses notes. À part ce détail, rien n'avait changé et Third reprit sa route. La porte d'entrée fut résistante avec sa poignée rouillée, mais rien qu'un coup de pied ne pouvait remettre en ordre. Third suivit la direction que lui donnait son journal et se mit à monter les escaliers vers le troisième étage. Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin qu'il remarqua que son journal n'indiquait que des parties de la traque, et pas de description du cadavre de sa prochaine victime. Il en conclut que cette dernière lui préparait quelque chose et qu'il devrait donc être prêt au moment de leur rencontre.

La détonation des balles le surprit. Cela le surprenait car venant de quelqu'un qui venait de l'affronter, le fait d'utiliser des armes à feu aurait dû sembler être une erreur. Rien ne semblait indiquer que cet autre joueur avait un plan lui permettant de survivre. Elle allait bientôt mourir, ici, de par sa main. La fille se remit à fuir, ne laissant aucun doute à Third quant à sa supériorité. Bien qu'il la perdit de vue, il trouva bien vite la salle où elle se cachait. La porte était toujours entrouverte. En entrant, Third découvrit une sorte de studio d'enregistrement. En entrant, la porte se referma derrière lui. Il put constater, une fois la lumière allumée, qu'il était seul. Soudain il entendit les hauts-parleurs lui retransmettre un message de la salle d'à côté.

« Il y a des sons qui sont plus forts que ce qu'un humain peut supporter »

Third se tourna vers la vitre le séparant de l'autre côté. Il vit sa proie dans l'autre salle. Mais ce qu'il remarqua également, ce fut un micro.

« Tu veux entendre le bruit d'une explosion dans un espace clos comme celui-ci ? »

Auquel était attachée une grenade. Qui venait de se dégoupiller.

Third se releva après ce qui lui avait parut un court instant. Mais quand on est inconscient, on a aucune mesure du temps. Il sortit son portable. Il était 22h. Sa proie avait de toute vraisemblance, fuit. La frustration faillit lui faire jeter l'objet au sol, avant qu'il ne se rappelle de quoi il s'agissait. Après avoir grommelé une bonne dizaine d'insultes, il quitta une fois pour toutes le bâtiment. Il devait se mettre en chasse d'une autre proie. Une proie plus faible.


	2. Twelfth

Même au travers des couches de béton qui les séparaient, Hirasaka Yomotsu pouvait entendre Kasugano Tsubaki et ses adorateurs. Ou plus exactement ses ex-adorateurs. Il était clair pour Twelfth que Kasugano-sama, dirigeante supposée du culte Omekata prenait réellement la tête de la secte, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un simple regain de confiance. Il était évident qu'elle disposait d'un Mirai Nikki. Elle avait agi alors qu'une faille se présentait dans la surveillance que lui portaient ses geôliers, et que même le lecteur MP3 de Twelfth n'avait pas prédit, rassemblant tous les cultistes n'ayant pas pris part aux viols que lui faisait subir le culte, et avec leur aide, massacra tous ceux y avaient prit part. Elle les humilia en les forçant à se violer entre eux en une parodie de ce qu'elle avait subi, et les acheva après s'être excusée de ne pas pouvoir les faire souffrir plus longtemps. Si elle se contentait de se venger, Yomotsu n'aurait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Cependant...

 _Kasugano Tsubaki m'a poignardé à l'épaule. J'ai essayé de faire comme si je ne m'y attendait pas, mais elle n'a pas semblé convaincue. J'ai essayé de l'hypnotiser, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné, probablement à cause de sa mauvaise vision. Les autres membres du culte m'ont submergé._

 _20H27. Twelfth, Hirasaka Yomotsu, est mort._

 _ **DEAD END**_

Elle allait apparemment tester chaque membre restant du culte afin de localiser les joueurs se trouvant dans sa secte. Agir dès maintenant résulterait probablement en une modification du futur, ce qui confirmerait ses soupçons. Cependant, ne pas agir résulterait en sa mort. Un héros juste tel que lui ne pouvait être vaincu aussi facilement ! Il lui fallait agir.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de surpasser l'Œil sacré, il entendit le futur se brouiller. Écoutant attentivement son Mirai Nikki, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir réécouter son enregistrement pour localiser l'entrée ayant changé. Cela allait prendre du temps. Mais alors qu'il s'évertuait à chercher, il entendit les bruits de pas d'une personne de petite taille à l'extérieur, cherchant à se faire discrète. Son journal n'ayant pas prédit que quelqu'un passerait par là à ce moment-ci, il s'agissait donc d'un autre joueur. Il semblait que rien ne l'empêcherait de fuir. Yomotsu décida donc de suivre cette personne afin de se joindre à son probable plan d'évasion ainsi que pour collecter des informations. Tout en écoutant son journal pour trouver le moment où le temps avait dévié de sa course, il s'engagea dans sa chorégraphie de transformation, afin de devenir un véritable héros, un symbole de justice ! Henshin !

Soudain un rebondissement intervint, sous la forme d'une entrée de journal que le héros n'avait entendue auparavant :

 _18h36. Je rencontre la personne fuyant, une jeune fille nommée Miyashiro Orin qui possède un Mirai Nikki. Je trébuche malencontreusement sur une balle, ce qui la pousse à rire._

Parfait ! Twelfth s'en alla immédiatement sauver cette demoiselle en détresse en l'aidant à fuir ! Trébucher sur la balle rendrait sans doute son arrivée ridicule, mais cela n'importe guère, d'autant que si cela amenait Miyashiro-chan à le sous-estimer, alors il serait bien plus facile de lui inspirer confiance et de lui soutirer des informations ! Une action brillamment menée, digne de figurer dans son recueil de haut-faits héroïques !

Twelfth erra quelques minutes avant de trouver le chemin le menant à la fille. Il put l'entendre respirer, et déduit des courtes saccades essoufflées qu'elle avait couru pour arriver jusqu'ici, fuyant probablement quelques sectateurs. Il réfléchit brièvement à une phrase pour s'introduire.

« Salutations Miyashiro Orin ! » Elle sursauta et commença un mouvement de recul. Son journal ne lui avait pas prédit son arrivée ? « Inutile d'avoir peur ! Je suis le joueur connu sous le nom de Twelfth. Je suis ici pour aider les personnes en besoin d'aide, tel que toi ! Je viens proposer une allian... » Alors qu'il avançait, il trébucha sur la balle, tel que son journal lui avait prédit. La chute n'en fit pas moins mal. Il entendit ce qui ressemblait à un rire nerveux venant de la petite. Mais plus important encore fut le son que produisit la balle en roulant. Plus important, car il était sûr de l'avoir entendu auparavant.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir accepter une alliance, d'autant plus avec quelqu'un qui semble aussi maladroit. Peut-être que si vous me parliez plus de vous en revanche...? »

Twelfth ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Il avait déjà entendu le son de cette balle, il en était sûr ! Il était sûr de son importance. Il répondit de manière distraite et sans son habituelle grandiloquence :

« Je suis un héros.

-Ah, c'est pour ça le costume ? Pour être honnête et sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est loin d'être quelque chose que quelqu'un de bien porterait et... Pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à cette balle ? »

Twelfth arrêta sa recherche un moment. Il ne pouvait pas donner des informations à quelqu'un qui ne lui faisait pas confiance. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas mentir à quelqu'un lui ayant donné une franche opinion, aussi déplorable soit-elle.

« Et bien... Cette balle a réussi à me faire trébucher non ? Elle pourrait être utile à bien d'autre choses. Peut-être même à nous sortir d'ici.

-Ok, maintenant vous êtes carrément bizarre. »

Un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Twelfth. C'était CETTE balle ? S'il s'avérait qu'il ait raison alors, en effet, cette balle pourrait l'aider à sortir. Mais elle pourrait l'aider à faire bien plus. Une idée lui vînt. Il entendit son journal indiquer le changement du futur, mais n'écouta pas plus. Il demanda :

« Hé petite. Ton journal ne fonctionne pas ?

-Heu... Si, si, mais apparemment pas aussi bien que le vôtre, ha ha ! »

La gêne dans sa voix était extrêmement claire. Ainsi son journal ne lui donnait que peu d'infos sur les environs et les intentions des personnes alentours. Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle.

« Dis-moi, quelles infos donne ton journal ? Le mien m'indique mes actions héroïques ainsi que les personnes en détresse et leurs oppresseurs.

-Ah c'est pratique ça... Le mien, hé bien... Disons qu'il ne sert à rien dans le contexte actuel.

-Vraiment aucune information ?

-Pas sur ma situation. »

Twelfth réfléchit. Pas d'information sur la situation actuelle, ça ne voulait pas dire que le futur ne changerait pas pour une période plus longue. Cependant, la plupart des joueurs devraient lire leurs entrées présentant la situation actuelle. Donc s'il changeait le futur dès maintenant, elle ne saurait pas immédiatement de quelle manière. De plus, les joueurs qui sont plus éloignés auraient le temps de lire le changement. S'il agit maintenant, ses adversaires seraient au courant des conséquences de ses actions bien plus tôt, voire même avant lui. Dans la situation actuelle, la meilleure option...

« Miyashiro-chan. »

Serait de se liguer avec le plus fort, face au faible.

« Je suis désolé. »

Le futur changea. Ni lui ni elle ne perçut les modifications sur leur Mirai Nikki. Il l'attrapa à la gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse effectuer le moindre mouvement. Il continua de l'étrangler, alors qu'elle se débattait aussi fort que son faible corps lui permettait. Il continua de l'étrangler alors qu'il entendait son journal réciter :

 _« 18h38. Hirasaka Yomotsu, Twelfth, fait preuve de violence face à Miyashiro Orin, une jeune fille sans défense. Étant donné la nature de l'agresseur, je n'ai pas pu intervenir. »_

Elle finit par s'évanouir. Twelfth, en vrai héros, traîna le corps inerte jusque dans sa tanière dans les souterrains.

Twelfth s'avança dans la cellule d'isolement de Kasugano Tsubaki. Les deux étaient maintenant seuls à l'abri des regards indiscrets des autres membres du culte. Tsubaki parla en premier :

« Mon journal m'a indiqué le manque d'efficacité qu'auraient eu mes gardes face à toi, ainsi que ton simple désir de me parler. Parle donc.

-Je vous remercie de votre attention. Pour faire simple, je suis un des douze joueurs. Je suis Twelfth. Et comme votre journal vous l'a dit, vos gardes ne peuvent pas me faire de mal.

-J'imagine que tu ne souhaites pas m'expliquer pourquoi ?

-Non. Mais ce que je dirai, c'est que bien que je ne figure pas dans votre Mirai Nikki, je suis un membre du culte Omekata, et ce avant même qu'il ne devienne ce qu'il était récemment. Je n'ai pris aucune part aux exactions de la secte ou de ses adorateurs. Et j'ai pu assister à votre prise de pouvoir.

-Tu as pris le risque de me rencontrer uniquement pour condamner mes méthodes ? Cela n'était pas nécessaire, et ne me fera pas changer ma course d'actions. Maintenant, tu peux repartir. Le journal de la clairvoyance m'a déjà informée que tu n'avais aucunes intentions violentes.

-Je me permets de vous reprendre sur plusieurs points. Premièrement, vos méthodes ne sont pas un problème. »

Twelfth put ressentir l'étonnement de la sectatrice. Malgré son handicap, il pouvait presque la voir soulever un sourcil.

« À part votre sadisme quant à vos prisonniers, il n'y avait rien de mal quant au fait de tuer une bande de malfaiteurs aussi innommables ! Ensuite, je suis venu vous prévenir que j'ai neutralisé un des joueurs qui aurait pu se révéler être un danger pour vous. Pour finir, je pense que vous êtes l'un des joueurs qui a le plus de chance de gagner. Je viens vous proposer une alliance. Et avant que vous ne puissiez refuser, je vous offre un gage de bonne foie. »

À ces mots, il jeta la balle aux pieds de la chef de culte. Il put entendre la surprise, l'étonnement et toute une foule de sentiments contradictoires s'emparer d'elle. Elle tomba à genoux. Le futur changea. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit, alors qu'elle était trop bouleversée pour répondre :

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me répondiez tous de suite. Cependant, prenez en compte ce que je vais dire. Je sais comment s'organise votre vision du monde. Puisque vous ne pouvez pas voir très loin, et à cause des malheurs de votre vie, vous considérez tous ce qui n'est pas proche de vous, venant d'un endroit sombre et empli de terreur, comme l'incarnation du mal absolu. Moi je suis aveugle. Vous avez meilleur vue que moi, mais je suis le seul de nous deux qui arrive à voir dans ce monde les choses qui valent la peine d'être défendues. Un idéal tel qu'une passion pour la Justice, c'est la seule chose qui vous manque pour remporter à ce Survival Game, tel qu'édicté par Dieu. »

Twelfth se leva et s'en alla, sans attendre de réponse. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, la Justice ne serait plus seule.


	3. First

Amano Yukiteru se cachait derrière la pile de bois d'un immeuble en chantier. Ce plan était une pure folie, tout comme la totalité de ce qui venait de se passer durant les dernière minutes. Il venait de découvrir qu'il existait d'autres personnes capables de prédire le futur, et qu'elles en avaient toutes les unes après les autres. Gasai Yuno était passé de camarade de classe à menace avant de l'embrasser, et ils s'apprêtaient à affronter un tueur qui terrorisait la ville depuis deux ans, armés de fléchettes.

Il n'y avait aucun son autre que celui du vent. Les yeux fixés sur le petit espace auquel il avait le droit pour toute vue, il frémit lorsqu'il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. S'il la ratait, ils étaient morts tous les deux. Yukiteru pensa à Yuno. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé, ou même la raison pour laquelle elle semblait avoir un journal entièrement consacré à lui, mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un meurt par sa faute. Il regarda sa fléchette. Son unique chance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Il put voir Third dans le côté gauche de l'écran. Même avec une vue superficielle tel que celle-ci, il sut que s'il se faisait attraper par ce monstre, il serait mort. Il sentit ses nerfs lui crier à l'intérieur de son crâne, et pendant un moment, sa vision se brouilla.

Yuno fonça sur le tueur. C'était maintenant, son unique chance. Le seul moment où il pouvait raisonnablement vaincre un autre détenteur de journal sans subir de dégâts importants. Il n'avait qu'à percer son journal avec sa fléchette. Il était là, il n'avait qu'à le faire. Il douta de sa capacité à réussir.

Il échoua.

La fléchette passa à peine à quelque centimètres à gauche du portable. Yuno continua sa charge, pour tenter de profiter de l'effet de surprise. Elle arriva sur lui. Il lui planta son arme dans le ventre. Elle tomba au sol et commença à se vider de son sang.

Yukiteru était paralysé. Il fixa la blessure béante et senti sa détermination, son équilibre, son organisme tout entier faillir à la vue du premier déchaînement de violence auquel il avait assisté. Third venait vers lui, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Il vît Yuno se relever lentement derrière Third et se diriger vers lui. Il tomba au sol, projeté en arrière. Il comprit bien plus qu'il ne ressentit ou ne vit, que Third venait de le frapper de sa lame. Il eu le temps de voir Yuno crier, avec une expression de panique dans les yeux. Elle sauta sur le meurtrier, et parvint à le faire tomber au sol avec elle.

Yukiteru vit que dans la confusion, le tueur avait fait tomber sa lame et son journal. Il remarqua aussi le déroulement du combat. Yuno était en train de perdre. Elle se faisait rouer de coups, et avait déjà du sang sur le visage. Alors Yukiteru compris qu'il allait mourir. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre dans ces conditions intenables. Un gamin comme lui n'aurait pas la moindre chance dans ce Survival Game. Il regarda la lame du couteau, et le portable.

Il devait grandir.

Il se mit à ramper, traînant sa carcasse se vidant de son sang, frottant sa blessure contre le sol. Il eu envie de hurler, mais cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention de Third. Il était en train de tuer Yuno, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Avec de la chance il arriverait avant que... De la chance ? Bien sûr, à quoi pensait-il ? Il fallait qu'il se fasse sa propre chance, qu'il agisse de lui-même et de toute sa détermination pour imposer sa volonté au cours des événements plutôt que de s'attendre à ce que les choses s'arrangent d'elles-même, puisque ça ne marche jamais. Aujourd'hui il avait fini d'observer le monde. Aujourd'hui, il allait y imposer sa volonté.

First saisit la dague et la planta dans le portable. Third s'arrêta de frapper et se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il jeta un regard en direction de son portable et de First. Un regard emplit de panique. Puis il commença à disparaître, s'enroulant sur lui-même dans un bruit de tempête et d'articulations se tordants. À ce moment Yukiteru se dit que cela le dégoûterait, s'il n'était pas déjà en train de s'évanouir.


	4. Deus

Quand Yukiteru rouvrit les yeux, il était dans son monde imaginaire. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, plusieurs choses n'allait absolument pas bien. Il sentait sa côte cassé qui lui avait traversé le poumon, et le masque à oxygène sur son visage qui lui permettait à peine de respirer, tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se noyer dans son sang. Il devinait également que s'il tenait debout, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas physiquement présent, autrement il obéirait à ses jambes qui lui hurlaient de s'écrouler.

Il vit que Deus le regardait. Empli de colère quand à son état, il ne put s'empêcher de lui crier dessus.

« Pourquoi m'avoir caché l'existence des autres détenteurs ?!

-Allons Yukiteru, je te l'ai dis, tout cela n'est qu'un jeu.

-Tu aurais trouvé ça amusant si j'étais mort juste parce que tu m'as caché quelque chose d'aussi important ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne parvenait pas à revenir du fait que celui qu'il avait considéré comme un simple ami imaginaire soit non seulement un dieu capable d'influencer la réalité même, mais qu'il puisse en plus mettre sa vie en danger juste pour s'amuser.

Pour empirer les choses, Deus se feint d'un léger ricanement.

« Ta première rencontre avec un autre joueur a déjà changé une partie de ton comportement. Jusqu'à présent, le Survival Game est aussi intéressant que je l'avais espéré. Je ne vais pas attendre un instant de plus pour te présenter les autres compétiteurs, First, mon cher premier détenteur. »

Sans que Yukiteru ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la scène avait changé. Il se tenait sur une structure ronde posée au bord de ce qu'il décrirait au mieux comme une carapace de tortue retournée. Onze autres plates-formes étaient réparties sur le bord, formant un cercle. Chacune des plates-formes comportaient en leur centre une silhouette voilée d'ombre, exceptée la deuxième à sa gauche, qui affichait un texte rouge flottant en l'air : _**« Dead End »**_.

La deuxième silhouette à sa droite s'adressa à lui :

« Donc c'est toi, First hmm...

-Les nouvelles se répandent vite. »

Cette voix-ci venait de la sixième silhouette à sa gauche, qui arborait fièrement une coupe dite « banane ».

« On dit que t'as fait disparaître le tueur en série. »

Il lança un regard à l'assemblée. Ainsi il s'agissait des autres détenteurs de journaux ? Il regarda la personne directement à sa gauche, et il reconnu Yuno. Elle était enveloppée d'ombre comme les autres, et arborait un voile transparent sur le visage, mais il la reconnut facilement. Elle lui lança un regard gêné. Il n'y avait pas de traces de sa blessure. Il remarqua que lui même semblait être en parfait état, et qu'il portait une écharpe qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Ce doit-être pour puisse pas nous reconnaître juste en se croisant dans la rue. » se dit-il. « Mais donc, si je suis First et que Third est mort, ce doit être lui le marquage Dead end. Donc Yuno est Second, lui là-bas c'est Fourth... »

Deus prit la parole :

« Bien, maintenant que tous le monde est là, permettez-moi de vous expliquer les règles du Survival Game une nouvelle fois. »

First se mit à écouter attentivement. Il ne pouvait plus permettre à un manque d'information de lui coûter une nouvelle blessure.

Yuno ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Yukkii était blessé, parce qu'il avait suivit son plan et qu'il n'avait pas marché. Que ferait-elle si la dernière personne qui comptait pour elle mourrai par sa faute une fois de plus ? Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser cela arriver. Elle retint ses larmes et regarda les dix autres joueurs. Ils étaient de différentes tailles, il y avait des hommes et des femmes, et peut-être même que l'un d'entre eux était un enfant. Tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils n'étaient tous que des menaces envers la vie de Yukki, et elle ferait tout pour le protéger. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Kuruso Keigo regardait la scène en silence. Il était partagé par les événements récents. D'un côté, il était heureux que le tueur en série ne puisse plus agir, et cela le soulageait que First ne soit plus un mystère. De l'autre, un joueur dont il ne savait presque rien venait d'en tuer un autre sans que son journal compilant toutes les affaires criminelles dont il avait la charge ne le prévienne de quoi que ce soit. Il lui fallait absolument trouver un moyen de lier les autres joueurs à ses enquêtes, sinon le Survival Game pourrait devenir absolument incontrôlable, et il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'un jeu de massacre se déroule dans sa ville. Il fallait qu'il garde ses inspecteurs sur le qui-vive, à l'affût du moindre signe pouvant dévoiler un détenteur de journal, et il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de compenser les faiblesses de son Mirai Nikki.

Houjou Reisuke regardait à sa gauche. Selon ce qu'il pouvait deviner de ses traits, la dame qui se trouvait sur cette plate-forme ressemblait à celle à propos de laquelle ses parents s'étaient souvent disputés lorsqu'ils se battaient. Pour un enfant de cinq ans comme lui, cela pourrait n'être qu'une coïncidence amusante, mais il savait que c'était elle qui avait tué ses parents. Donc il devait la tuer. Pas pour la vengeance ou quoi que ce soit, mais juste pour lui prouver qu'il lui était supérieur. Puisque cela n'arriverait pas avant un certain temps, il ne lui porta pas plus d'attention. Comme son nom l'indiquait, le Survival Game était avant tout un jeu, dont le but logique était de s'amuser. Et puisque First semblait être un bon joueur, étant le premier à avoir marqué un point, ce serait avec lui qu'il s'amuserait le plus. Il tenta de retenir son apparence générale. Cela lui servirait plus tard.

Tout le monde regardait First parce qu'il avait tué quelqu'un, ou Deus parce qu'ils étaient suffisamment stupides pour ne pas savoir comment leurs journaux fonctionnait. Mais Tsubaki regarda dans la direction de Twelfth, bien que sa vue ne lui permettait pas de le voir. Il aurait pu être le premier joueur à en tuer un autre, et pourtant, il l'avait épargné. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il avait parlé d'une alliance, mais il était stupide de s'allier à un autre joueur, étant donné que le but de chacun d'entre eux était de tuer les autres. Est-ce qu'il essayait de se servir d'elle ? Et plus important, serait-ce une bonne idée de le laisser faire ? Après tout, elle pourrai être la première à le trahir...

Marco écoutait les explications de Deus au cas où il parlerait de quelque chose qui lui était inconnu. Cependant, son principal intérêt dans la réunion était les autres joueurs. À part Eigth qui était une alliée et qui l'avait même élevé, il ignorait tout d'eux et de leur capacité. Ai lui avait dit que le futur avait changé lorsque la voyante de la secte Omekata en avait prit le contrôle, mais il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait ou même si c'était elle qui possédait un Mirai Nikki. Peut-être aurait-il dû demander plus de détails plutôt que de rassurer l'amour de sa vie ? Après réflexions, non il avait bien fait. Il reporta son attention sur First. Sacré phénomène. Pas une seule info sur lui, absent durant la première réunion, et au moment de se dévoiler il tue un autre joueur, un tueur en série en plus... Impressionnant ! Marco était impatient de se mesurer à lui. Il serai un adversaire remarquable.

Ueshita Kamado était abasourdit par l'arrivée de First. D'après son allure générale, elle pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas plus de quatorze ans, tout comme Second d'ailleurs. Avec Fifth, il s'agissait du troisième enfant engagé dans ce jeu meurtrier, et c'était sans compter Ai et Marco, qui étaient adultes, mais qu'elle les avait élevé après tout ! Il était compréhensible que Deus souhaitait choisir un successeur, mais pourquoi organiser cette tuerie, et pourquoi y impliquer des enfants ? C'était simplement cruel. Orin avait été capturé, et après avoir réussi à s'échapper, elle lui avait parlé de Sixth et de Twelfth. Ces gens étaient tout simplement épouvantables, et la raison pour laquelle un être divin pourrait envisager de leur laisser le contrôle du monde lui échappait totalement. Après tout, peut être que ses enfants avaient raison. Les choses seraient sans doute mieux si c'était elle qui gagnait. Mais elle ne pourrait le faire qu'à un grand prix.

Uryuu Minene inspectait First, qui depuis le début de la réunion, faisait de même avec les autres joueurs, sans dire un mot. D'après son apparence, il s'agissait probablement d'un adolescent, et le plus probable était que lui et First se connaissaient, puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés peu après le début du Survival Game. Le plus logique étant qu'il s'agisse d'un des élèves de Third, qui était prof au collège de Sakurami, elle se dit que les bombes qu'elle avait passé la semaine a placer serviraient, après tout. Et dans tout les cas, elles attireraient Fourth. Pour le moment, sa seule angoisse était la possibilité qu'elle se ramollisse encore, comme elle avait failli le faire face au flic lors de sa confrontation avec Third. Si elle n'avait pas repris le contrôle d'elle-même, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas buté, et cela aurait été catastrophique.

Karyuudo Tsukishima resta pensif un moment après les éclaircissement de Deus sur le fonctionnement de son Mirai Nikki. Ainsi le futur était affecté par ses actions, mais également par celle des autres personnes connaissant le futur. Cela désignait tout naturellement les autres joueurs, mais... Cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il pouvait remettre son journal à quelqu'un d'autre, afin de se faire passer pour lui ? Cela minimiserait les risques. Le plus simple serait de convaincre sa fille de le faire. Ce ne serait pas compliqué, la petite était désespérée d'attirer son attention. S'il utilisait les bons arguments, il était sûr que la participation à ce Survival Game serait fort aisée.

John Balks observa en silence la discussion entre Deus et les quelques autres qui prenaient la peine de parler. First, Amano Yukiteru était le seul joueur choisi personnellement par Deus. Cela voulait dire que peu importe qu'il ne soit qu'un gamin de quatorze ans ou qu'il ne semble pas capable d'utiliser efficacement son journal, il fallait se méfier de lui. D'autant plus que ce journal était sans doute l'un des plus complet qu'il ait vu, sa seule faiblesse étant de ne pas parler de son propriétaire. Mais First avait trouvé le moyen de combler ce point faible, en s'alliant avec Gasai Yuno, Second, dont le journal au contraire, ne parlait que de son « Yukkii ». Et d'ailleurs, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle soit choisie ? La seule personne encore en vie qui avait un accès à son coffre blindé dans lequel il avait prévu de se réfugier si les choses tournaient mal ? Peste soit de Murimuri et de ses choix ! Son plan serait plus dur à mettre en place que prévu...

Hirasaka Yomotsu était aux anges. Un être ignoble tel que Third venait de se faire abattre par

le poing vengeur de la justice, manié par un des successeurs potentiels de Deus ! Décidément, ce dernier était bien le dieu juste dont il espérait l'existence sans même le savoir ! Entre ce nouveau vainqueur, les neuf cents cultistes restant de Sixth, et sa propre emprise hypnotique sur un des orphelins de Eigth, il était certain que le vainqueur de ce jeu de survie serait un vrai serviteur de la justice !

Amano Yukiteru contempla l'arène. Il y avait ici dix autres personnes pour qui il était une cible potentielle. Fort heureusement, chacun d'entre eux serait tout aussi occupé à le chasser qu'à se tourner autour les uns les autres. Il n'avait qu'à faire profil bas et...

« First, Tu était censé mourir là-bas. Pourtant tu as inversé les rôles, et il est mort à ta place. C'est un miracle parmi les miracles. »

Deus. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment faire ça ?

« First pourrait être le vainqueur qui tuera tout les autres. Je pense que tu es le favori pour gagner en ce moment. »

Yukiteru serra les dents. Il venait de se faire privé de son unique plan, puisque tous les autres joueurs en auraient maintenant après lui ! Pire que ça il était blessé, vulnérable, et ne serait parvenu à rien si Yuno ne l'avait pas prévenu pour le tueur ! Tout cela Deus le savait, et il était passé outre.

« Il semblerait que First soit le plus gros obstacle ! »

Une voix enjouée sur la droite. Twelfth, donc. Heureusement son apparence, même avec l'ombre était reconnaissable.

« First hein ? »

Les joueurs prenaient la parole avant de disparaître les uns après les autres. Il tenta de retranscrire le moins d'émotions possibles face aux différents « à la prochaine », « bonne chance » ou encore « j'espère que tu crèveras pas avant que j'te mette la main dessus ! ». Le moins d'informations devaient filtrer, ils ne devaient pas être capable de le reconnaître s'ils le croisaient dans la rue. Il fallait paraître aussi peu intimidé que possible il fallait...

« Tant d'indifférence face à une mort certaine... »

Ce commentaire le prit au dépourvu. Il venait de Sixth.

« Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais. »

Et bien... Cela l'avait perturbé. Il n'était plus sûr de paraître aussi indifférent qu'auparavant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sut que ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se mit à avoir peur. Il pensa même avoir tremblé lorsqu'il entendit Fourth lui dire « Ne pense pas que je te laisserais tuer tout le monde ». Lorsque Deus leva la réunion, il se retrouva à nouveau dans son monde imaginaire. À nouveau, son respirateur lui était collé sur le nez, à nouveau ses jambes tremblèrent. Et cette fois-ci, il flancha. Il était seul, et n'avait que peu de chance de s'en sortir.

« Tout ira bien. »

Il entendit une voix derrière lui. Il tourna la tête. Il n'était pas tout à fait seul.

« Tout ira bien. Yuno protégera Yukkii. D'accord, Yukkii ? »

Yuno était là. Elle le regardait, une expression de folle joie au visage, à la perspective de devoir passer du temps avec lui. Elle était sa seule chance de survie.

« D'accord. Yuno protégera Yukkii. »


	5. Second

Yuno observait Yukkii depuis bientôt trois jours. Il était resté conscient seulement quelques heures, la fatigue et la perte de sang lui rendant presque insupportable de se lever. Selon le docteur, un de ses poumons était perforé, et il ne pourrait plus faire d'activité épuisante sans recourir à un respirateur artificiel. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il était passé à deux doigts de la mort par sa faute, et maintenant qu'il était cloué au lit pour une certaine période, il n'allait certainement pas survivre très longtemps. Il avait accepté qu'elle reste le protéger, mais jusqu'à présent il ne lui avait causé que des ennuis. Elle le regarda dormir. Même ainsi, il avait l'air fatigué. Des cernes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux et restaient peu importe le temps qu'il passait à dormir. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, et écouta les battements de son cœur. Elle se mit à sangloter.

« Je suis désolé Yukkii !

-Yuno ? »

Il la regarda de ses yeux bleus perçants. Elle ne put se retenir de le serrer contre lui.

« Désolée Yukkii, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état ! À cause de moi, tu pourras à peine survivre à ta prochaine rencontre avec un autre détenteur de journal ! Ils pourraient même être en train de se préparer à te tuer dès maintenant, alors que tu es dans un état de faiblesse ! Je...

-Tais-toi Yuno.

-Mais...

-Yuno, si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, autant que ce soit Third. C'est lui qui m'a perforé un poumon * **kof***. Tu as bien dis que tu voulait me protéger, non ? Et bien j'accepte. Je sais pas comment tu le sens, mais moi * **kof** * je pense pas survivre très longtemps sans aide... * **kof** * * **kof** *

-Yukkii ! »

Elle l'embrassa. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui fit oublier sa culpabilité, ses doutes et ses peurs. Il voulait d'elle pour le protéger. Alors elle le protégerait. Elle tuerait tous les autres joueurs elle-même, et ils pourraient vivre heureux ensembles, sans que personne ne s'y oppose. Leur baiser prit fin.

Yukiteru regarda l'heure. Il était 22 heures. Yuno était rentrée chez elle après la fin de l'heure des visites. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de la situation. Il prenait un risque en la gardant de son côté non ? C'était une stalkeuse, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse dans l'ascenseur, il était persuadé qu'elle allait le tuer. Et elle avait monté en deux secondes un plan pour se débarrasser d'un tueur en série recherché. Certes le plan avait échoué, mais en majeure partie par sa faute à lui. Et avec son journal, il n'avait aucun moyen de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle sans qu'elle le sache en avance. Il réfléchit. Son journal ? Bien sûr ! Sans lui, son journal n'avait aucun intérêt. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui non plus. Du moins au début. Il poussa un long soupir. Elle semblait vraiment l'aimer, mais... Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien d'attirant, et il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir parlé plus d'une ou deux fois. Il secoua la tête. Il remettrait ces réflexions à plus tard. Avant de s'endormir, il se demanda si ses parents étaient au courant de sa situation.

Lorsque Yuno revint le lendemain, elle trouva son Yukkii plongé dans des recherches sur internet, tous en regardant une chaîne d'informations à la télé. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Yukkii, ça va ? Tu devrais pas te surmener. Le médecin a dit...

-Le médecin ne sais pas que je suis dans une situation de vie ou de mort. Pour lui, on s'est juste fait agresser en rentrant du lycée. Il ne sait pas pour les Mirai Nikki. »

Ce soudain bond de vigueur l'inquiéta légèrement. Bien sûr elle était ravie de voir son état de santé s'améliorer, mais... Il semblait vraiment acharné sur ses recherches.

« Du coup... Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hum ? Oh, mes observations des autres joueurs sont notées dans mon journal, donc j'essaie de trouver des personnes dans la ville qui y correspondent. Et je regarde les infos pour voir si des événements change selon ce qui est écrit dans mon journal. Third était recherché auparavant, donc il n'est pas exclu que d'autres joueurs feront parler d'eux. Jusqu'à présent j'ai... »

Le futur changea. Dans le journal de Yuno comme celui de Yukkii. Ce dernier fut plus rapide à trouver une information intéressante.

« Vite, passe sur la chaîne suivante ! »

Elle s'exécuta. Le journal était en train de diffuser un reportage sur une nouvelle mode ringarde.

« Je vois pas en quoi ça nous aide Yukkii.

-Ça, ça nous aide pas, mais attend un peu. »

L'article finit enfin de parler de ces insupportables bottines « trop kawaii » avec le peu d'objectivité dont le reporter était capable, pour passer à une annonce bien plus intéressante.

« … Et je me trouve en direct du temple Omekata, où la chef du culte s'apprête à faire une déclaration quand à la centaine de membres ayant été retrouvé morts à l'intérieur même du bâtiment principal. »

Le journaliste fit un bref rappel des événements avant que la dite meneuse ne prenne la parole.

« Je m'apprête à parler de ce qui restera sans doute le plus triste des jours pour moi et mes fidèles. Il y a une semaine, une centaine d'innocents ont trouvé la mort dans l'enceinte de notre temple. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire cette tragédie, et pour le peu de bien que cela puisse faire aux familles des victimes, je leur présente mes plus sincères et profondes condoléances. Cet événement, aussi sombre soit-il, doit nous rappeler une chose. Il doit nous rappeler les dérives dans lesquelles peuvent arriver les groupes comme le notre, si on laisse des hommes de peu de scrupules prendre trop d'importance au sein de ceux-ci. Ce suicide collectif qui...

-Là. Voilà ça, ça nous aide.

-Hein ? Comment ça Yukkii ?

-Dis-moi Yuno, est-ce que tu la trouve convaincante ?

-Heu.. Je suppose qu'elle dit ce qu'il faut dans cette situation.

-Exactement. Elle dit EXACTEMENT ce qu'il faut dans cette situation. Si tu en crois mon journal avant que le futur ne change, elle ne serait pas parvenue à convaincre grand monde. Or regarde ce qu'il se passe ! »

Le journal télévisé diffusait maintenant un entretien avec une personne désignée comme un expert sur les questions religieuses.

« … de telles dérives sectaires. Il est cependant heureux que le culte Omekata puisse se targuer d'avoir à sa tête une personne consciente de ces dérives, et soucieuse de les éviter... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Yuno pour comprendre que le futur avait dût être lu pour améliorer ce discours.

« Cependant, cela ne nous dit pas si elle a un Mirai Nikki ou si elle utilise celui d'un membre de son culte, remarqua Yuno.

-Certes. En revanche, ce qui nous le dit... »

Yukkii lui montra son journal

« C'est la description inscrite ici ! »

Yuno lit les quelques lignes indiquées par Yukkii.

 _… se tient assise. C'est une fille avec de longs cheveux attachés par un nœud papillon visible même de face. Elle porte un large kimono et..._

« Si tu veux mon avis, Kasugano Tsubaki et Sixth ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Elle a dû avoir une échauffourée avec un autre joueur, et elle essaie de limiter l'attention qu'on lui porte. Là, on va en parler un peu, puis s'il ne se passe rien d'autre, on va les laisser tranquilles.

« C'est parfais Yukkii ! Tu es tellement intelligent... »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, puis commença à rassembler ses quelques affaires.

« Yuno ? Tu vas quelque part ?

-On a l'identité d'un joueur ! Toi, reposes-toi. Pendant ce temps, je vais la tuer !

-Yu...Yuno ! Attend un peu, on sait même pas ce que fait son journal, ni même s'il ne vaut pas mieux s'associer ou se servir d'elle pour trouver les autres ! Tu... »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, pour le faire taire cette fois.

« Yukkii. Pas un joueur ne t'a fait part d'une envie de te laisser tranquille. Tu es leur cible à tous, parce que tu m'a sauvée en tuant Third.

-Techniquement si tu as besoin de bandages pour éviter de perdre tes tripes, c'est parce que j'ai raté mon coup.

-Shhht. Ne pense pas ça, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. L'important est que tu es dans une situation délicate, et je vais t'en sortir en tuant Sixth et en m'assurant que tous les joueurs le sachent. Ainsi ils ne se concentreront plus sur toi.

-Pff... T'es ingérable... Dans tous les cas, il faut que tu restes pru... »

Le futur changea.

Yukkii comme Yuno se précipitèrent vers leur journal respectif. Yuno put lire quelque lignes avant Yukkii.

 _2 Mai 14:10_

 _Yukkii a eu une crise de panique en regardant les infos ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Yukkii ?_

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse le prévenir de quoi que ce soit, elle put voir l'expression horrifiée qu'il eu en lisant son journal, avant de prendre la télécommande et de changer de chaîne.

« Non Yukkii, ne regarde pas ! »

Mais il était trop tard.

« … me trouve en direct du lycée de Sakurami, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Une gigantesque explosion a eu lieu, et on ignore s'il y a des survivants. La police, présente sur les lieux, a pour le moment refusée de faire toute déclaration tant que...

« -Non ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Yukkii se mit à trembler. Ses respirations devinrent fortes et haletantes.

« Yukkii calme toi !

-Ils sont morts, ils sont tous... * **kof** * * **kof** * **!** »

Ses tremblements devinrent des spasmes et sa toux redémarra, avant de s'aggraver immédiatement. Elle vit du sang lui sortir de la bouche. Elle resta indécise, effrayée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Une alerte se mit à sonner. Les aides-soignants entrèrent dans la chambre, et elle fut amenée à l'extérieur, malgré qu'elle ai résisté longuement.

Yukkii... Il n'allait pas bien. Il avait besoin d'elle ! Et elle se tenait là, à l'extérieur de sa chambre, impuissante. Elle sanglota. Il allait si bien il y avait à peine quelques minutes ! Elle s'assit dans le couloir et resta à attendre. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à réfléchir. Le futur avait changé avant que Yukkii ne regarde les infos. Donc cela voulait dire qu'un joueur était responsable de son état actuel. Sans doute également responsable de l'attentat sur son lycée. Elle serra ses poings. Elle ne pouvait rien pour l'aider... Mais elle pourrait se venger de celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

Elle se leva.


	6. Enlèvement

Les sons environnants résonnent comme autant d'insupportables nuées d'insectes grouillants dans la ruche de la criminalité. Toutes ces personnes au volant de leur voitures, tous ces piétons discutant nonchalamment, tous les enfants criants pour leur jeux puérils, tous sont de possibles criminels en puissance... Face à eux, qui se dresse au devant de l'étendard glorieux de la justice ? Personne, si ce n'est...

Twelfth et son Sengi Sentai ! Traquant les plus odieux vilains, cet escadron sacré allait maintenant donner un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière infâme de l'injustice, en kidnappant la reine tyrannique trônant sur les masses qui...

Le téléphone de Twelfth se mit à sonner. Il arrêta ses rêveries pour répondre.

« Est-ce que tu me reçois ? Appela une voix d'un sérieux mortel.

-Je vous entends aussi clairement que mon costume me le permette, ô puissant mécène bienveillant à la cause de la justice qui...

-Arrête immédiatement ton char et écoute moi bien. Les personnes à tes côtés sont les membres de mon culte, donc les ordres donnés devront être suivis à la lettre. Pour la dernière fois, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

-Hmph... Oui.

-Très bien. Rappelles-moi le plan. »

Le plan il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Et pour cause, un tel plan ne mènerait aucunement à la victoire indispensable à la notion même de justice. Il lui répéta qu'il barrerait la route du maire et fonderait sur la sécurité, et que les cultistes n'interviendrait qu'en cas de problème majeur. Intérieurement il pensa qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien lui dire qu'il s'étranglerait avec la corde de son costume jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive...

« Paaarfait. Tu n'as pas intérêt à échouer. L'enlèvement du maire enverra un message fort à tous les autres joueurs, et sa rançon nous rendra imbattable. Souviens-toi, Omekata t'observe, ainsi que tous ceux autour de toi. »

Sixth raccrocha. Elle avait accepté l'alliance à la condition d'en prendre la tête. Twelfth, frotta la sienne au travers son masque. Lui qui avait voulu choisir un disciple pour que le prochain dieu soit réellement un parangon de justice, il se rendait compte du travail qu'il avait face à lui si il voulait en faire ne serait-ce qu'une justicière de bas étage...

Il regroupa les cultistes autour de lui, qui avaient tous enfilé leur costume. Il les appela pour récapituler le vrai plan qui serait mis en place, au nez et à la barbe de la clairvoyante Omekata.

« Sengi Sentai, je vous écoute et j'entends toutes vos paroles ! Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

Il répondirent tous en chœur et en exécutant une glorieuse chorégraphie :

« Nous kidnappons le maire corrompu, au nom de la Justice !

-Et comment nous y prenons nous ?

-Quintwelfth, composé de Red, Blue, Yellow, Green et Pink fera barrage sur la route du maire !

-Black, Magenta, White, Brown et Orange iront se poster sur les déviations possible, afin de prévenir les autres en cas de fuite de la voiture !

-Il nous reste Grey et Indigo qui feront office d'arrière garde, et qui renforceront un autre groupe en cas de problème ! »

Twelfth sourit. Si son alliance avait eu une utilité, elle se trouvait bien au sein des disciples du culte qu'il avait hypnotisés. Il ne serait jamais que des sidekicks, mais ils avaient leur valeur, d'autant plus qu'ils diraient ce qu'il voulait à Sixth, le rendant indétectable via le journal de la voyance, si sensible au sabotage interne. Quand il gagnerait, il exposera tout cela à sa jeune disciple, pour lui faire comprendre comment parvenir à la justice !

Assis sur un banc prêt de la zone où le barrage devrait avoir lieu, il écoutait son journal une fois de plus, attendant que l'opération commence.

 _« 14h26. La voiture du maire arrive comme prévu dans le piège. Quintwelfth parvient sans difficulté à renverser la faible sécurité, et John Balks se rend sans présenter de résistance. »_

Cela allait être une partie de plaisir. Sans autre joueur impliqué, il avait put modifier son plan à loisir, sans crainte de se faire découvrir. Il écoutait sa piste audio en boucle sur le passage lui déroulant la réussite de son plan parfait. Vraiment, il était presque aussi jouissif d'écouter sa futur victoire, que de constater que justice avait été faite en personne.

Deux heures passèrent, et il était temps pour lui de se mettre en place. Il entendait au loin la voiture du maire, qu'il avait soigneusement prit le temps de suivre afin de la reconnaître à coup sûr. Dès qu'il estima qu'elle fut assez proche, il lança le signal. Il entendit les motos de Blue et Pink qui foncèrent barrer la route de la voiture. Il entendit cette dernière freiner autant qu'elle le put. Et tandis qu'elle se mit à reculer, il entendit la voiture conduite par Yellow et Green arriver de derrière et enfoncer l'arrière du véhicule municipal. Trois gardes sortirent de la voiture. Blue et Pink s'occupèrent des deux premiers, tandis qu'il fonçait vers le troisième, avant de lui enfoncer la tête dans le haut de la voiture. Yellow immobilisa le chauffeur, tandis que Green sorti le maire de force, bien qu'il ne résista pas.

« Très bien, vous m'avez eu. Je me rends. Mais sachez que la police ne tardera pas à intervenir ! Je veillerai à ce que la justice...

-La justice à Sakurami, il s'agit de nous, Quintwelth ! Lança-t-il en pensant que tout de même, sa voix était bien trop calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire kidnapper. Nous sommes de vrais héros, dignes de libérer la ville de l'oppression qu'elle connaît sous le règne diabolique de... »

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Irrité il répondit en criant.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'étais en plein milieu de ma phrase et...

-Ici White ! Je rapporte que la voiture du maire arrive sur ma déviation !

-De quoi ?! Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

-Tout à fait ! J'ai même relevé le numéro d'immatriculation, c'est le même ! J'ai appelé Grey et Indigo, conformément au plan ! Justice sera rendue ! »

White raccrocha. Prit d'un moment de panique, Twelfth se précipita sur Un de ses sidekicks au hasard.

« Toi ! Dit-moi que le numéros d'immatriculation de la voiture est le bon !

-Le numéro d'immatriculation de la voiture est le bon ! Lui répondit la voix enjouée de Pink

-Non je veux dire, vérifie si c'est le cas !

-Aaaah ! Bah non c'est pas le cas. Je l'avais remarqué tout à l'heure d'ailleurs. C'est le même modèle mais pas la même plaque.

-Quoi ?! Et pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

-Vous aviez pas demandé, Red-sama. Et puis je croyais que vous vouliez qu'on s'entraîne sur cette voiture. »

Twelfth se retint de la gifler. Ce n'aurait pas été le comportement d'un digne défenseur de la justice. Mais il nota que son hypnose rendait ses sidekicks beaucoup trop obéissants. Il se tourna vers le maire présumé.

« Et lui du coup, est-ce qu'au moins il ressemble au maire ?

-Ah non, carrément pas, répondit Green. Par contre ils ont la même voix, c'est dingue !

-Lâchez-moi ! Se plaignit le « sosie » du maire. De toute façon, la police arrivera sous peu, vous feriez mieux de fuir !

-Si la police arrivait mon plan ne serait pas enregistré comme un succès sur mon journal, or la prochaine entrée parle d'un enfant que je punirai parce qu'il dessine à la craie sur les murs de son école.

-Attendez, vous parlez du futur ? Donc c'était vrai ce délire avec les journaux ? »

Cette remarque le prit de court. Il était au courant pour les Mirai Nikki ? Et plus important, il n'y croyait pas ? Cela indiquait qu'un autre joueur avait eu vent de son plan d'enlèvement du maire et avait décidé de l'empêcher. Mais pourquoi envoyer un sosie vocal ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, à moins...

À moins de savoir qu'il était aveugle et que son journal n'enregistrerai pas jusqu'à ce que la supercherie soit découverte.

Son téléphone sonna.

« Red-sama ! La voiture a réussi à prendre la fuite, mais elle se dirige vers Brown ! J'ai averti les autres, ils convergent vers sa position ! Justice sera ren...

-Bon travail, White. »

Twelfth raccrocha. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Brown. Il risquait de sacrifier toutes les chances de succès qui lui restait mais... Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Red-sama, je suis à votre écoute !

-Brown, Shinji Tsubasa, tu prend conscience maintenant. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. À trois tu te réveillera. Un... Deux... Trois.

-Hein ! Qu'est-ce que... C'est quoi cette tenue ? J'ai mis ça volontairement ? Ça paraissait plus cool tout à l'heure... Hé mais attend... VOUS M'AVEZ HYPNOTISÉ ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que dira Omekata lorsque je lui dirai ce que...

-Tsubasa-san, écoute bien ! Dis-moi si la voiture du maire approche !

-La voiture du maire ? Heu... Ah elle est au loin ! Elle vient par ici... Ah non elle fait demi-tour ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Rien. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. »

Twelfth raccrocha. Il lâcha son portable. Son plan avait été ruiné sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien ne faire. Il venait de révéler à Sixth qu'il lui avait désobéi, et n'avait pas de victoire ou de justice à lui présenter en excuse. Il avait de plus dévoilé ses capacités d'hypnotiseur et ne serait sans doute plus autorisé à les utiliser sur les membres de la secte. Mais il y avait de bonnes nouvelles.

Il venait de découvrir que le maire était un joueur. Et que son journal lisait celui des autres.


End file.
